1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lateral light emitting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lateral light emitting apparatus, wherein at least one side of a base of the lateral light emitting apparatus has a wing that is bent and extended to the outside of the frame, such that the wing can expel heat directly or can be affixed on the PCB or heat sink to conduct electricity and expel heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the general light emitting apparatus, especially for the lateral light emitting apparatus, the heat generated by the light emitting chip is usually conducted to a wire-guided frame where the soldering point is present or to the Printed Circuit Board (PCB) through pads or terminals. If there are multiple light emitting chips on the light emitting apparatus, a heat sink pedestal or even a heat sink system must be externally installed to the wire guide frame or the lateral light emitting apparatus to expel heat. However, since the light emitting apparatus cannot expel heat and lacks a dedicated heat expelling apparatus, the aforementioned structure has the following disadvantages: (1) the temperature is rather high when multiple light emitting chips are utilized, which easily deforms the plastic frame; (2) since the heat generated by the internal packed chip is hard to discharge directly, the product yields may be greatly impacted due to the increasing ambience temperature; and (3) since the heat sink or the heat sink system is required, the manufacturing cost is inevitably increased.